With the development of smart phones, it is common increasingly to take photos by the mobile phone. In order to enhance photographing effect of the mobile phone, a variety of methods can be used from the front end to the back end so as to achieve the desired effect. However, for an HDR (High-Dynamic Range) image function when photographing, it needs to be further improved.